


Something there is that doesn't love a wall

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: “Why did you come to my game?” It’s Kelly’s fourth, fifth, or sixth date with Alexei. They’re not entirely sure because they’ve never actually asked, and Alexei has approached each outing with the same attitude; big brown eyes looking at them over a table lit by candle light hold the same expression as when he’s lobbing snowballs at them on a quiet street in the moonlight. And Kelly isn’t entirely sure if that expression is affection or admiration.It just doesn’t occur to them that it could be both.





	Something there is that doesn't love a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same as it is in canon, except that Parse is nonbinary, and instead of playing with Jack in the Q, played for Boston University, Team USA and now plays for the Boston Spirit of the NWHL. (This, of course, means that everything is basically the same for Jack and Bitty. But this fic is about Parse and Alexei, so perhaps nothing is the same after all).
> 
> Now, I am cis and I grew up in the 90s, so if I fucked something up, you can tell me and I won't get defensive. This does not mean that anyone is obligated to do the emotional labor of letting me know that I got something wrong. For narrative convenience, I did purposely choose a name for Parson that has historically been given to both males and females. I also tagged it as both F/M and M/M, after some deliberation, but I don't know if that's appropriate (Parse was assigned female at birth in this fic. That is probably where my projection comes in, as when reading over this fic, I seem to be pouring some frustrations into it that stem from being female and dealing with the general sexism of the world. And...probably projecting a host of other things into this as well, as everything I write is self-indulgent. So...not sure if it should be tagged as both F/M and M/M or not).

The opposite of love is indifference, as it turns out.

Objectively, Kelly knows that Jack showing up to their game is a show of support, an effort at friendship that is as far from indifference as one can get.

That he has his ridiculously friendly and good-looking boyfriend in tow, however, feels like indifference.

That he also has Alexei Mashkov, current object of Kelly’s infatuation, in tow, almost strikes Kelly as an attempt to torture them. But then, that would mean that Jack wasn’t clueless.

 _This is why we never would have worked out,_ Kelly thinks. Because cluelessness is a luxury that Kelly has never been able to afford.

**

“Why did you come to my game?” It’s Kelly’s fourth, fifth, or sixth date with Alexei. They’re not entirely sure because they’ve never actually asked, and Alexei has approached each outing with the same attitude; big brown eyes looking at them over a table lit by candle light hold the same expression as when he’s lobbing snowballs at them on a quiet street in the moonlight. And Kelly isn’t entirely sure if that expression is affection or admiration.

It just doesn’t occur to them that it could be both.

“Zimmboni say he want to go to Boston Spirit game. I say I like team. He say he friends with Kelly Parson. I say, “Zimmboni, you introduce me to them; I big fan.”

Their beer’s gone a little warm, but Kelly sips it slowly anyway. “Is that what this is? Mutual fans.”

Alexei shrugs. “I have eyes. Beautiful blond willing give me time of day.”

“I think you’re pretty too.”

“Of course. You have eyes too.” And that gets a laugh out of both of them.

Kelly turns, breaking the gaze, and looks out the window. The clouds have cleared and the stars are out. They turn back to Alexei, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of them. “Do you want to fuck me?” It doesn’t sound vulgar or seductive or even desperate. Kelly feels something though, that’s more than desire, more than lust.

Then again, maybe that’s just what they’re seeing in Alexei’s eyes, as he leans forward. “If that is what you are wanting too Kelly, then I am wanting that very much.”

**

Patience has never been one of their virtues, so Kelly strips clothing off at an efficient pace, not because they can already feel the wetness in between their legs, but because they have as little desire to be coy as they have to strip an adhesive bandage off slowly.

Alexei looks like a parched man who’s just found an oasis, but those enormous hands travel up to Kelly’s face, two fingers playing with the cowlick they can never seem to tame, and a thumb to gently trace the freckles over their nose.

“Sap,” Kelly murmurs, and Alexei grins and slides his hands down to Kelly’s hips to walk them back to the bed.

“Is okay?” he murmurs as he settles on his knees and trails his fingers up to the inside of their thighs. Kelly has the idle thought that, even kneeling, he’s still so damn tall. “Yes,” they murmur. Alexei moves at his own pace, as if savoring, and his expression shifts from something that’s warm to something more fiery. _Well, he eats pussy like a champ,_ Kelly thinks before their orgasm is crashing over them and their thoughts are abruptly silenced.

“You’re not even naked yet,” Kelly sighs as Alexei stands, far too gracefully for a 6’4” giant who was just on his knees.

Alexei chuckles as Kelly winds their legs around his waist. “Hard to take off clothes that way,” he says. And Kelly wants to tease him longer, but they’re distracted by what seems like miles and miles of arms and legs and torso, all of it sinewy, enough strength and power that Kelly wonders how long Alexei could lift them up and lay them down before tiring.

“Want your cock inside me,” they murmur. It sounds about as desperate as it feels.

Alexei responds with a string of Russian, and when he climbs up on the bed and braces himself, one arm on each side of Kelly, they have a fleeting memory of being very young and wanting one of those princess beds with the canopy tops.

There hadn’t been any princes or princesses in Kelly’s wistful fantasies back then. Now, their eyes flit between watching Alexei’s cock thrusting in and out and watching his face, his eyes narrowing and widening as he edges closer and closer to climax. 

**

“What you doing,” Alexei murmurs sleepily as he pulls Kelly closer. “No posting on Twitter,” he admonishes as he watches them angle the phone. “But if you want brag about me to your team, is okay.”

“Gonna send it to Zimms.” They feel Alexei’s lips, stretched into a smile, grazing their shoulder. 

One long, lazy shower later Kelly is making a protein shake to split, pushing past three Boston University travel mugs to find the one that their bank gave to them after they opened a checking account. They hand it off to Alexei as he leans in for one last kiss.

“If you want to brag about me to your team, don’t.”

Alexei dramatically and comically raises his eyebrows. “I only brag about your playing.” 

_Bragging doesn’t pay the bills, or get me and my team and the rest of my league a single ounce of recognition or respect,_ but they let it die on the back of their tongue. “We’re breaking up if you don’t kick the Aces’ asses tomorrow,” is what comes out instead.

“We win,” Alexei replies. “If not I come and beg. You like me on my knees.”

**

The Falconers win, 3-2, and Alexei wants to facetime afterwards.

“Why aren’t you out celebrating with your team? You’re in Vegas, y’know.”

“Stay in, surf on internet, look for Kelly Parson jersey that fit me so I can wear to games. Skype with most beautiful person. Better than  
Vegas.”

Kelly feels their heartrate quicken, and they can’t tell if it’s dread or hope, because this is dangerous. (Whoever dubbed it “falling” was not being flippant, that’s for sure).

But they’ve never been known for being sensible.


End file.
